everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
The Method to Their Madness
A Message From The Author Eyyyyyy, my dear readers. First of all, Thank you so much for all your support for Augustus and without all of you, Augustus would never have been CoTM for May so THANK YOU VERY MUCH. Secondly, since Madgustus is one of my many OTPs and Madgustus does have some shippers, I think it's time for some fanfictions dedicated solely on their relationship. So I hope you enjoy these little stories but be warned that some may have massive time jumps. Characters *Augustus Hare © Arcus Ranioto *Derk Dormouse © Arcus Ranioto *Albion Rabbit © Arcus Ranioto *Madeline Hatter © Mattel The Story Chapter 1 “I mean, it’s not like I disagree with Raven’s cause it’s just that I NEED to prove to my dad that I am The Next March Hare, that can’t happen if I rebelled against my destiny.” Augustus stated, taking a sip from his tea cup. It was the night, or early morning in that case, of the True Hearts Dance where Augustus was holding an after-tea party. It was just him and Maddie now after the other Wonderlandians left. (Derk was the last to leave when he noticed that it was only the three of them and well, true to his Derk-y personality and his Pairing Mafia, he left in a hurry with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle and smile, much to Augustus’ embarrassment). The two were currently discussing about destiny and the conflict. It was an obvious thing that Augustus sided with the Royals much to his father’s annoyance. He found Augustus insufficient for the destiny and favorited his sister June though she was not of the same gender as her father. She was supposed to be his roommate that year but she dropped out of school to go and continue to save the trees and lobsters, leaving Augustus as the only one left to fulfill the role. Augustus had a rebellious spirit against his father. The two never got along and Augustus would often sleep in Derk’s home when his father and he got into another fight. “That’s the problem with you! You’re such a Gloomy Gus about what your father thinks of you, August! If you rebel, you could do whatever you want, you don’t have to ever mind your father ever after again.” Maddie explained animatedly while sitting on Augustus’ ceiling. “Not follow my destiny? That’s absurd! I WANT to be the next March Hare! What’s gotten into you?! You’ve been dreaming of following your dad’s destiny since our first tea parties! As the chameleon walks through the night, will she be able to fight the fight?! . “ Augustus protested against Madeline. A Tea Pot then smashed on the ground as Maddie looked at Augustus with pure anger. “Now, Wait Just A Tock of The White Rabbit’s Clock! I love my destiny and I can’t wait to fulfill it! You don’t have to rebel when you are a rebel! That’s The Thing! You have choice! The shell of the snail shall be no trap, when the slugger takes off his cap! You get what you want! I know that it’s difficult for-WHOA!” she yelped as she tripped on her heels and fell into Augustus’ arms which were instinctively ready the second she began to fall due to his Vagabonding 101 and Hero Dynamics Classes. Their faces were as close as they could have been and Augustus stared Maddie in the eye, not knowing what to make of the situation. A mix of anger and confusion was plastered on Maddie’s face while Augustus’ showed a little bit of shock and fear. A couple of cheers were heard from outside Augustus’ dorm room, from the window and the door. Maddie then began laughing her hat off while Augustus placed her down. “Your face! It was so scared!” she muttered in between giggles. “Well, of course, You are my friend, I don’t want to see you hurt or to go poof.” Augustus said as he straightened his tie, facing his mirror. “Listen, I know that you and I have our different opinions but in a sense we both are doing what we want and I guess that’s the most important thing.” Augustus added. “Indeed! Now let’s stop the worry flurry and play a game!” Maddie said as she flopped onto his bed. “A Game you- MADDIE. GET OUT NOW.. D-D-DELIRIUM AT-T-T-TACK!” Augustus yelled as he felt the all too familiar feeling of an incoming delirium attack. Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS Category:Arcus' Literary Work